


Roasting A Fish

by Salty_Frisk



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Nonbinary Frisk (Undertale), Pacifist Frisk (Undertale), Racism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24272548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salty_Frisk/pseuds/Salty_Frisk
Summary: All the monsters in Undertale (except for maybe Toriel and Asgore) are racist to humans in some way or form, but Undyne is so passionately stubborn in her hatred and racism that it makes her treat poor Frisk unfairly. But what if somebody pointed out the flaws in her logic to her?
Relationships: Frisk (Undertale) & Everyone
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Roasting A Fish

Undyne glared angrily at Frisk the moment Papyrus leapt through the window, while Frisk stared calmly back.

The fish growled. "So why are you here? To rub your victory in my face? To humiliate me even further? IS THAT IT?"

Frisk shook their head. "No."

Undyne's golden eye gleamed in thought.

"Wait, you think we're gonna be FRIENDS? HOW DELIGHTFUL!" She laughed sarcastically. "Let's do it! Let's all frolic in the fields of friendship! NOT!"

"Why would I EVER be friends with YOU?" Undyne growled again. "If you weren't my houseguest, I'd beat you up right now!

You're the enemy of everyone's hopes and dreams! I WILL NEVER BE YOUR FRI-"

"I never said I wanted to be friends." Frisk said. "I just want to ask you 3 questions and then I'll be on my way."

Undyne shuts her mouth with a glare. "…Alright. Since you did defeat me, I'll answer your questions. But that's all your getting from me! Got it, PUNK?"

Frisk nodded. "I got it… My first question is… do you only hate me cause I'm a human?"

Undyne blinked a few times, but then she glared again. "Of course I hate you cause you're human! Humans put us all down here and left us to rot! You may pretend to be nice all you want, but I know all humans dangerous, evil creatures with powerful souls!"

Frisk raised an eyebrow at this. "Okay, now for my second question… Didn't the human wizards from long ago imprison this kingdom of monsters, cause a few monsters back then stole human souls?"

Undyne looked away and crossed her arms. "Yeah, but we're not like those guys. They were power-hungry and what we want is our freedom."

Frisk rolled their eyes at Undyne's attempt at justification. "Your king ordered you to attack me, a child who hasn't done anything wrong, then take my soul and give it to him so he could become a god to destroy humanity. That's messed up even if he isn't power-hungry. Which leads to my final question… How does assuming all humans are bad make you any different from the human wizards that locked all of you down here, cause they thought all monsters were gonna attack them and absorb their souls?"

"Well… when you put it like THAT, I uh…umm…" Undyne tried to think of any way to justify it, but when she realized that she couldn't, her eye widened to the size of a dinner plate and her jaw went slack as she blankly stared at Frisk.

Who now had an expression on their face.

A cold and smug smile.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Frisk turned and began walking to the door, ignoring a surprisingly quiet Papyrus that was looking through the broken window. "I know that most monsters were raised to think humans are evil and I know some of them are. But you can't really justify hurting someone who hasn't done anything wrong, especially if they saved a child's life or if they're a kid themselves."

"Racism is bad and it can go both ways, Undyne." When Frisk opened the door, they looked at the shocked fish one last time. "By the way, you're welcome for when I saved you from overheating."

And that's how Frisk saved a fish from roasting, only to give her a different kind of roasting.

Unfortunately, no amount of water can save Undyne from the sick burns.


End file.
